Daycare
by AZTbreak
Summary: Mark's first day of daycare


**I own nothing**

* * *

"Mark you're going to daycare today" Mrs. Cohen said to her three year old son.

He came running into the room "Neat!"

The daycare wasn't far away so they arrived quickly. When they stepped inside Mark saw seven other kids around his age there, not recognizing any of them he refused to let his mom take his favorite blue and white striped blanket. When Mrs. Cohen left he walked up to the first kid he saw, a Latino boy who playing with some barbies.

"You can't play with dolls" Mark said when he noticed them "dolls are for girls"

"Well maybe I am a girl!" he stood up and shouted.

"Well if you're a girl then do you have girl name?"

"Yes!" he shouted again.

"Then what is it?"

"Uh… Uh…." The boy stuttered trying to think tears started to form in his eyes as he admitted "I don't have a –"

"Angel! her name will be Angel!" Another little boy jumped in cutting off his sentence and looking as tough as he could.

"Ok, Ok" Mark said backing away afraid.

Once he was gone Angel turned to him, "wow you're really brave. What's your name?"

"Tommy" he smiled.

"You wanna play house?" Angel asked he nodded.

Mark walked over to a table with a boy who was playing with a toy guitar. At first the boy was silent but after a few minutes he showed Mark around.

"I'm Roger" he started, "and one day I'm gonna be a famous rock star. Over there, that's Joanne I heard she can already read!"

"Wow!" Mark said.

"I know, and the girl with the cow stuffed animal that's Maureen she talks way too much. Then there's Benny he can write." Mark looked amazed. "It's true but he can only write a few words. The two boys over there is Tommy and, and… hmmm I don't know his name."

"That's Angel."

"If you say so" Roger shrugged, "and last is Mimi she says she's gonna grow up to be a ballerina . What's your name?"

"Mark, I'm mark" he said.

"It's nice to meet you"

Just then Tommy and Angel came running into the room.

"Guys, Benny say we can't go on the playground no more!" Collins shouted.

"Ya we got 'licted" Angel had trouble saying he was carrying a paper.

"Like a stamp?" Mimi asked.

"No here see" he put the piece of paper on the table.

Joanne looked at the paper and read it out loud just as it was spelled "Elicted kep oot."

"And that means you can't go on the playgrounds no mores" Benny walked in.

Maureen walked right up to him and promptly mooed in his face.

"Is there any way we can get the playground back?" Mark asked.

"Gold stars" he said after thinking about it for a moment.

"But we don't gots any!" Mimi shouted.

"Well that's too bad then" he started to walk away Roger crumbled up the eviction notice and threw it at him.  
Later on that afternoon Joanne, Maureen, and Mark were all planning a puppet show to tell Benny that it's everyone's playground. Mimi was off trying to get Roger to play dinner with her, he just wanted to play his guitar. That's when someone screamed the teacher Ms. Darling ignored it all they kids ran off to find out where it came from. Before they could run outside Collins and Angel walked in looking terrified.

"What happened?" Roger asked.

"Me and Tommy were playing outside and we tripped and fell into cootie corner!" Angel said.

"Oh no!" Maureen shouted.

Angel looked like he might burst into tears Mimi tried to hand him a tissue when their hands accidently touched. Everyone saw it and freaked out.

"Mimi's gots cooties!" Maureen screamed and ran.

They all followed her except for the kids that were "infected." They hid under a desk Mark was a little confused.

"How does someone get cooties?" he whispered to Joanne.

"Well if you fall into cootie corner or if you touch someone whos gots it" she told him.

"What happens when you got?"

Maureen interrupted "you have it forever! And you can only marry someone with it."

Just then the teacher called out "Tommy Collins your mom's here."

He said good bye to all of his new friend and left, Mimi was the next to go. As she was leaving she walked by Roger and accidently sneezed on him, he screamed and ran he now has cooties. When it was Mark's turn to leave he couldn't help but feel like there should be a cure for cooties and he couldn't wait to put on the puppet show to get the playground back. But that would all have to wait because there's no day but today.

* * *

**isn't that a cheesy ending :)**

**Review please**


End file.
